Rain Check
by Alastor Vega
Summary: His worst memory happen during the rain. But today, his most happiest happen in it as well. Ichihme. Slight AU.


**Yes, I'm making a drabble about Ichihime proposals. I have too many of them in my head to just settle with one. So we see if this will work. Enjoy the read.**

_Its funny, one of the most saddest moments in my life happen in the rain. Yet one of my best moment happen in it as well. Irony is one weird concept._

It was a gloomy day in Japan. The skies were dark and grey from the large clouds blocking the sun radiant light. And to top it off, it was raining. Hard.

No normal sense person would ever come out to such a depressing weather. Well maybe one person.

Orihime Inoue was currently waiting outside of a convent store waiting. And the person she was waiting for was her boyfriends who suddenly called her and told her to meet him here.

"I hope everything ok." She asked herself in concern. Her eyes scanning the area to see if she could catch sight of her boyfriend's car. But only watching as other cars came zooming by.

Her boyfriend, Ichigo Kurosaki, and her have been dating since they were in high school together. She always had a crush for the scowling boy ever since she first met him on that one fateful day. And overtime, that small crush evolve to a full blown love.

It took her all her strength(and some pushing from her girlfriends,) to finally confess her love him. She thank the heavens that he had the same feelings as well.

And the rest was history. The two of them were inseparable. If you saw one of them, the other wasn't far to follow. They even went to the same college as well. It became a running joke between their friends that they will one day be joined in the hips. Which for Orihime was pretty much a hilarious thought. Ichigo on the other hand wasn't amuse by the comment..

Yes, the two were defiantly inseparable. Well until a month ago.

She was currently working as a intern at an animated studio. It was always of dream of her to work in animation. And getting this position was the first step in living that dream.

He was currently working at his father's hospital training to became a doctor. He always wanted to save lives. And that was one of the qualities that she love.

But the two places were in different location. And because of the long mile in distance, plus their work load, the two haven't seen each other for a whole month.

Yes, they still connected with the occasional phone call(most of them miss). Some texts here and there. And the email or two. But they couldn't compensate for the real thing.

"But I want him to live his dream. And I cant tell him how much I miss him. I cant be selfish like that." She said sadly.

And before she started berating herself, the person that was on her mind finally came up near the convenient store in his car.

The orange haired man got out of his vehicle. Not giving one thought of opening an umbrella as ran up to his girlfriend, the rain soaking him in the process.

"Is everything alright?' She asked him once he came near her. 'You sounded very serious on the phone."

Instead of answering her, he got on one knee. His dark brown eyes looking straight at her wide grey ones.

"I-Ichigo." Her mind wondering if he was doing what she think he was doing.

"I couldn't wait.." His hand fishing out a small black box. "Will you marry me?" The box now open to reveal a golden band.

Ichigo didn't have wait long for Orihime's answer.

"Yes. Yes." Now kneeling with him. Tears of joy flowing as she repeatedly kiss him on his face. "Of course I marry you."

After she was finish with her assault, Ichigo slipped the ring into her finger. It fit perfectly.

The two got up from the wet floor. And when they did, the auburn haired woman wrapped her arms around his neck while his snaked around her waist. They then brought their lip together. Fuel not only by the month of separation, but the joy of the new life they were going to begin.

The two continued with their kiss for nearly four minutes before they stop. Their lips slightly bruise and red from their intense action.

"But what about the hospital? You still have to finish your training." Not wanting to ruin the moment, but still wondering about the situation.

'I can transfer to a hospital near you way."

"But.."

"No buts." His fingers pressing against her lips. 'I don't care what hospital I'm in. All I care about is that you there with me."

More tear began to come at his heartfelt words. "I love you Ichigo."

"I love you too." His lips recapturing hers in another passionate kiss.

All the while the rain falling on their body. But not caring one bit about it.

**Maximum fluff to the extreme. Really fluff in my mind but they are getting married. So I let it slide. This was actually inspire by the proposal scene from the Office of Pam and Jim.**

**But tell me you opinion. Did you like it? Should I write more of it? Tell me in your reviews. Thanks for the read and have a nice day.**


End file.
